Falling Into Night
by lilvoice1
Summary: What if Bella had left Phoenix for a different reason? What if she HAD to leave? How would Bella feel about Forks and everyone else? Please Read and Review...
1. Preface

**ummm..very simple i am not stephenie meyer and i never shall be...so i obviously dont own twilight or new moon or the soon to be released eclispe or any other books that shall be released some time...**

**also please review cos i actually like to know what people think ...(surprise surprise!!!)**

**so REVIEW THIS OR I SHALL BE VERY UNHAPPY!!!!!**

PREFACE

_Falling. Falling. Falling._

_That was all I was doing. Just falling._

_Why was I falling? I opened my eyes but that wasn't very helpful, I couldn't see very much. Just tone variations. Black. Falling. And more falling…but that was all._

_I turned over and saw bright colours…life!_

_I flipped over again, I was now facing down-towards the darkest point of the tunnel, if that is what it was…_

_The never changing black seemed to get darker as I fell…it was rather ominous, maybe it meant something…_

I woke to the car flipping and the sounds of the metal frame crumbling and smashing. It seemed forever that the car rolled and flipped. Finally it stopped. Dead silence. There wasn't any noise except for a faint dripping noise. What had happened? How had this happened? What was that noise? The questions swum through my head. My head. It was aching. I was quickly becoming more and more dizzy and black spots were swirling around and around in front of my eyes. I closed them so I could get a grip of things. As I closed my eyes exhaustion crept over me with shocking speed, and I lost consciousness…

I woke to the steady sound of beeping. The hospital type beeping. I looked around groggily. I was in a hospital- the clean white walls and lumpy bed along with the machines that were around me confirmed that.

Why was I here? What had happened? I remembered what happened before- the sounds of car smashing. I then felt a stab of fear, my mum and Phil had been in the car too! What had happened to them? The question swirled uncontrollably around my head and the exhaustion that had been pushed to the back of my mind rose and engulfed me once again…

**Okay now that you have read this, press that purple button and REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. New Beginnings

**Okay, first of all some thank you's to the people that reviewed the preface...THANK YOU!!!! okay this chapter is not very long, yes i know that!its not long because what i have as the next chapter is too different to this so i decided to not put them together, so the next chapter should be much longer...Also people please remember to READ AND REVIEW!!!! i acutally like to knwo what people think!!!!**

NEW BEGINNINGS

I saw the cars speeding out of the hospital as if they were running away from it. As if their life depended on it. Soon I would be allowed to leave too. I would leave here- I would have to go and live with Charlie out in sopping wet Forks even if I didn't want too. But I didn't have a choice about what I wanted and what I didn't. Someone had to look after me and obivously my mother and Phil couldn't. They were both dead-buried in one of the cemeteries some where in Phoenix. Sure I could come back and live and Phoenix after I was 18 but that wasn't for over 6 months. I could come back and live the house my mother had left me. I still owned that at least.

I stood up exhausted from my thoughts; I was still trying to get back my energy completely. I walk slowly back to the lumpy hospital bed that I had and climbed into it and fell asleep almost instantly…

**OKay now that you have read this PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**thanks**

**lilvoice1**


	3. Learn to Fly

LEARN TO FLY

I sat silently watching life pass me by. "Do you need anything?"- an air hostess.

I glanced up surprised. I wasn't use to talking to people as much these days.

"No, I don't need anything thanks." My voice was quiet. I was so much quieter than before. I watched the lights of the airport disappear… I had taken the night flight hoping that I would be able to just sleep through the flight. It was a ridiculous idea. I hadn't slept very much or very well since the accident. The accident that had claimed my mother and stepfather. My thoughts drifted towards my memories of the accident. I didn't remember much, that's what I had told the counselor that I had been assigned to as part of my treatment for the shock of losing family. I had lied about what I remembered; I didn't want to be telling some person who didn't really care about everything I knew. I had remembered everything though, I had figured out long ago that the dripping noise that had been the only noise after the car had stopped had been blood dripping, and I could still remember the smell that had leeched throughout the car. The rusty metal smell that now made me so very nauseous.

I had spent so much time in the hospital recovering from my injuries; it had been something like a month. My injuries had been severe enough to have the doctors that had looked after me put me into an induced coma so that my body could recover properly. I had been in the induced coma for a week and I had then spent 3 more days asleep. I had woken and then fell back asleep. It had taken me so long to get better again.

Now that I was out of the hospital I now had to go and leave Phoenix as well. I had to go and live with Charlie-my father. He lived out in the wet and drizzly town of Forks, a pathetic little place out in Washington State. I hated Forks I hadn't been there for almost more than 3 years. Now I had to go and live there permanently.

I looked out the window of the plane- I had a window seat and was all by myself. I literally had more than half the plane to myself; and the hostesses had obviously decided that I didn't need anything. I looked out, the moon extraordinarily large and full, I looked at the night sky, only now after years of looking up, finally really seeing the beauty of all the stars. It seemed endless. I remembered from some movie that a character had described the night sky full of stars as the souls of the dead watching down on you, watching, protecting and guiding you. A tear trickled down my face. I missed my own family so much, but I didn't let it show. No one really knew how much I missed them. I pulled my headphones on that I had been given and changed the rock music station that the plane had as an entertainment station to station that was playing some soft calm music. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, the tears still slowly trickling down my face…

_I opened my eyes; I was sitting in a chair. I couldn't see anything around me, it was completely black. It was very comparable to the dream that I had had just before the car had flipped… I looked up, I saw people running around, children having fun. It was life. Why was I here? I still didn't understand this. I stood up and attempted to find my way to the edge of the room, if that was what it was. __I stood and attempted to start to walk straight ahead to the edge of the room, but I stumbled and fell. _

My eyes flew open, I had the eerie feeling that the dreams that I kept meant something but I just couldn't figure out what exactly they meant…

**thank you to everyone that has reviewed!!! i still like to have people review (hint hint!) i should have more up by the end of the week so not too long!!! **

**lilvoice1 **


	4. This Is Not Me

**okay...this is my new chapter.. and i would like to thank...(let me just make sure i have everyone...) Diddly,arabianangel,martan, haunted.by.you, blondie001, Katelynn, Me love Edward Cullen, savanah13, leiahlaloa, reader101, penpen27, edward-and-bella-forever and SessyLover180... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!**

I stumbled off the plane. "It's good to see you, Bells" Charlie said to me, watching my reactions to anything and everything, "how have you been? How was the flight?" his voice was cautious. I pulled my emotions and face together, there was no need for him to worry about how the accident affected me, all he really wanted to see from me was that I had gotten over what had happened and I was going to simply calm his worries "I'm great, the flight was okay, just boring. Thanks for asking dad." I felt odd calling him 'dad' I was use to calling him Charlie. That was what my mother had called him. I added a smile along with what I had said. Charlie smiled back; he was obviously pleased that nothing seemed wrong or out of place with me.

Charlie got my bag; I didn't have much, it had all been bought here before when Charlie had come to Phoenix. We walked over to Charlie's car, the police cruiser that I hated so much. Charlie was more than just my father or a police officer, he was known as Police Chief Swan to the pitiful townsfolk of Forks. We got in and started what was surely to be very long hour drive to Forks. I looked at the sky; the clouds were dark and were threatening to rain. There was not even a hint that there might be blue behind them. I hated this place it was too green, too dark, too wet and gave you the feeling that the sun didn't exist. That's why I didn't live here. Until now, but only because I was forced.

Charlie asked a couple of questions and I answered them with false smiles and happiness. He didn't know they weren't true. He didn't really know me.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence and when we arrived in Forks I started to pay attention to what was around me, I'd have to know how to find my way around this town if I wanted get anywhere. Charlie had bought me a car, he'd said that it was a Chevy Pickup-the type that was an old family member of the tank. I was happy at least for that, it meant I wouldn't have to choose between ride in the cruiser or walking to the local school in the rain.

Charlie pulled up to the little house that he and my mother had bought back when they had gotten married, back in the early days which were the only days that their marriage had had. Charlie took my bag and led me up the stairs and into the small pale blue room that had been mine since I was born. He put my bag down, looked around rather uncomfortably and then went back downstairs. He left me to unpack, that was good it meant that I was able to not pretend that I was happy about everything and just let me spill a couple tears. I didn't let all of the tears out, I'd save the crying session until bedtime when it safe enough for me to cry without the risk of Charlie coming in seeing me.

I finished unpacking my clothes and last little bits of belongings that Charlie had not put away or that I had bought with me.

I pulled my face and emotions together and made sure that I didn't look miserable or anything like I was upset or depressed. I walked down stairs to the dinner table; Charlie had attempted to make dinner. He hadn't done a very good job that was probably the only things that my parents had in common-the inability to cook edible food. I sat down and started to eat. I told him that it was great and he smiled happily and ate as well. We ate in silence; we suited each other for that.

"Thanks for dinner dad."

"No problems kiddo, I'm relieved you enjoyed it." He said, obviously pleased that I had told him that it good. Even though it had tasted foul.

I helped him to clean up dinner; I helped with the washing and drying up. I then told Charlie that I was tired and that I was going to bed.

I went back up to my new room and got my pajamas and I then went to the communal bathroom that I now had to share with Charlie to my absolute delight.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked so pale, my skin a shallow translucent color. Not the sort that looked good. My skin could be really beautiful in certain lights, but here I had no color.

After having a steaming hot shower, I got changed into my pajamas and yelled a good night downstairs to Charlie and went to bed.

I didn't fall asleep until after midnight when the rain that had been sheeting down calmed to a drizzle, by then my pillow was soaked with tears but I fell asleep gratefully…

**okay now that you have read this PLEASE PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON AND REVIEW!!!!! **

**and sorry this took so long to put up... ive been sick so i was snoring my head off because i havent slept well lately... shouldnt take so long for the next chapter to be up...ive already written a page in half an hour... and i am still technically sick so i am very proud of myself...cya everybody...remember to review...it does make me write faster...**

**lilvoice1  
**


	5. Is Anyone Looking?

**I'm really sorry for taking so long to update i've just been so busy and lazy!!!! and i had major writters block (which is still present a little :( )**

**Anyways, Please review this and tell me what you think!!! (it might help getting rid of my writters block)**

**Thank you!!! **

**Is Anyone Looking?**

I woke up the next morning and looked out the window, already knowing what to expect. But I still looked and all I saw were the ever present clouds. I hated this place; the clouds made it seem so claustrophobic. I pulled myself out of bed; I wasn't looking forward to going to my first day of school in this miserable town. I got dressed into some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt – that was going to be my permanent style of clothing while I lived here.

I went downstairs pulling my face together to appear as though I was not miserable and hated the fact that I was forced to live here. When I got downstairs I saw Charlie there: he'd gotten himself some bacon and eggs – it was most likely the only thing he could cook and that would be edible. He asked if I would like some but I said no – no point in getting food poisoning – I got some cereal.

We sat at the table quietly; when we had both finished Charlie wished me good luck with school, but it was a waste of words. Good luck, especially these days, tended to avoid me.

Charlie left after he said that, heading off to the station that was very much his wife and children. I brushed my teeth and walked out to my new – new to me anyway - car. To my surprise I liked it. It was the sort of car that was found at a crash site completely unscratched surrounded by the car that it had destroyed. That was probably why I liked it. I didn't like cars that seemed they could be destroyed easily – that could kill someone. That was one of the new things about me that had appeared after the accident.

I hurried to my car and jumped in, unable to look more closely at it because of the need to get out of the swirling soggy air. My truck had obviously been cleaned up, and it smelt like tobacco, peppermint and gasoline but in a nice way. I started it and it roared to life, scaring me with how loud it was. It idled at the loudest point. It was bound to scare me every time I started it until I got used to it. I fiddled with the odd looking radio; surprisingly it worked as I had thought that the ancient looking thing wouldn't.

After that I set off to try and find my way to the school that I would have to attend until I finished high school.

As I drove into town I found the school with shocking ease. It was right off the highway, just like everything else in Forks.

The school was marked only with a small sign proclaiming it to be 'Forks High School. I stared at the school; it didn't look like one, the small matching maroon buildings looked more like houses than classrooms.

A small fence was the only thing protecting the school, and I felt a stab of longing – where were the chain-link fences and metal detectors?

I drove on to the school road and parked in front of the first building I found which happened to be the Front Office as proclaimed by the sign out the front. None of the other students that attended the school had parked there so I decided that it was out of bounds to students, but I refused to drive around in the wet when I didn't know what I was meant to be doing.

I walked down the little path made of stones and pebbles and through the front door, preparing myself for the tedium ahead, all the while hating destiny for cursing me with this.

The office was completely different to what I was use to; it was brightly lit, had an orange spotted carpet and notices covering the walls, utterly different from my school in Phoenix where it had been uniform grey and tidy.

Of the three desks in the office only one was manned. The person behind it was a large, unnaturally red-haired woman wearing glasses. She wore a purple t-shirt, which was ridiculous with the temperatures outside. All together she looked rather annoying in the sense of her seeming to be nosy.

She looked up, "You must be Isabella Swan".

"Yes, that me". From what she had said I could only assume that I was this stupid town's new object of gossip. Just what I needed. Now to remember to smile and be happy.

"Of course, I have your schedule somewhere here." She dug through the precarious stack of paperwork she had on her desk, "and here's a map of the school." She pulled a few dozen pages of paper out and put them in front of me, I hid my annoyance and carefully waited even though I was already rather sick of this woman and the whole stinking town.

She then went through all of my classes and highlighted the apparently easiest route for each class, all while I tried to keep the annoyance and frustration off my face. Finally she finished and gave me a slip of paper that I had to have each teacher sign and then hand back in at the end of school.

She wished me luck just like Charlie had, and I left going back to my truck. By then there was a steady line of cars, so I followed it. I noticed that almost all of the cars here where the sort that were classified as new at least a decade ago, which said something about how advanced the town was regarding cars. In Phoenix, home, I was part of the few low income districts that where part of Paradise Valley area. At home it was common to see a new Porsche or Mercedes. Forks, though, was completely different – the only new looking car here was a shiny, silver Volvo and it looked incredibly out of place.

I found a car park eventually and parked my truck letting the engine rumble for everyone to hear. I didn't care if it annoyed anyone else – I was doing to do it on purpose.

I looked at the now highlighted timetable that I had been given and attempted to remember what it said I didn't want to have it in front of my face all day.

I stuffed it in my bag along with everything else and slung it over my shoulder. I sucked in a breath. _I can do this, I can do this. I can do this, especially for Charlie. No need for him to worry about me. _That was my new mantra.I exhaled and stepped out of the truck.

I pulled the hood of my new jacket up and kept my face well hidden as I walked off to my new English class. I rounded the cafeteria and spotted the building that was my English room. I followed two raincoats that were going in the same direction that I was headed. The classroom, just as I had expected, was tiny and when the people in front of me stopped and hung up their coats I copied them. I noticed that the two girls that were in front of me both had pale light colored skin. At least my skin wouldn't stand out – even though I hated this place I still wanted to fit in.

I walked up to the teacher whose desk said that his name was Mr. Mason. When he had read the note I gave him he then gawked at me, which before would have embarrassed me greatly, but I barely reacted to his response. He sent me to the back row where there was an empty desk. He'd at least spared me from introducing myself in front of the class and having to explain why on earth I had moved to this god-forsaken place.

My classmates seemed to find me interesting and found it hard to stare at me while I was sitting at the back, but they still some how did. Looking at the reading list the teacher gave me I realized that it was rather comforting: Brontë, Shakespeare, Chaucer, and Faulkner. I'd already read everything on the list. I even had the assignments sitting in a box at Charlie's. I could just re-submit them; I wouldn't have to do any work for this subject.

When the nasally bell went, a gawky looking boy came up to me with the not very well hidden intentions of talking to me. I was ready to tell him to leave me alone, but I stopped myself knowing that Charlie would ask me about what new friends I had and if I told the boy to leave me alone Charlie would eventually ask me about it. I allowed the boy to introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Eric, you must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella, I don't like being called Isabella."

"Okay," he seemed a bit surprised that I had said that as I had said it in an annoyed tone "what's your next class?" he continued on with what he had obviously planned to say.

I'd have to reply to his question even though I wanted to tell him to just leave me alone.

"I have Government with someone called Jefferson over in building six."

The whole class seemed to be watching me with curiosity and I felt like I was in a fishbowl with nowhere to go to escape all the staring.

"That's near building four, where I'm headed; I could show you where it is if you like?" he was overly-helpful to the extent of being maddening.

We grabbed our jackets as we walked out of the classroom and started to walk through the rain which had become heavier than before. I could tell that some of the classmates from my new English class were close enough to be able to eavesdrop in on what was being said between myself and the boy next to me. That reminded me I should listen to what Eric was saying instead of blocking everything out.

"Phoenix is a lot different from here isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah it's different." My answer did explain a lot. He seemed to be a bit frustrated that I wasn't really talking to him.

"Does it rain often there?" he questioned persistently. I was ready to snap at him now. Except Charlie wouldn't be happy when he found out, so I calmed myself down. _Anyone would ask those sorts of questions to somebody new, _I thought to calm down.

"No, it doesn't rain very much - only three or four times a year." That would be enough, I hoped, to please him.

He smiled, plainly happy that I had decided to participate in the conversation. "Wow, what's it like?"

"Sunny," I said to him faking some humor.

"You aren't very tan from living in the Valley of the Sun."

This would be hard to retort and not appear affected. "My mother is part albino." It hurt to talk about my mother even though I knew how to hide that.

He looked at my face, and I sighed. _Looks like clouds and sarcasm don't mix. In a couple of months I probably won't know what it is._

Eric walked me all the way to the door of the building even though he didn't need to as it was clearly marked with a large "6". He obviously wanted to be seen as a helpful person to grab my attention. It didn't impress me, his overly-helpful attitude towards me; it was more aggravating than helpful.

The day passed very similarly to the weather- the wet, depressing, dull weather was, for once, mirroring my mood. None of my new teachers made me stand up and tell my life story to my utter relief, though seeing everyone's reaction to me saying that both my mother and stepfather died in a car crash and that I was in hospital for almost a month and that I hated this place would have been amusing.. That would have been amusing as to how my new classmates and teachers reacted.

After a couple of classes I began to notice people from previous classes; at my school in Phoenix I had no classes with the same people ever, it would only happen in a school this small.

In Spanish a girl with curly hair introduced herself and very much took the position of my newest "friend" and took as her job the position of taking care of me. I was ready to tell her to get lost and just leave me be, except that was rude and Charlie wouldn't like it so I let and tolerated her.

At lunch I was ready to sink into the ground and never be seen again. I walked into the cafeteria following the girl who had introduced herself as Jessica, and once we had gotten something to eat we walked over to where her friends were. She introduced them and the instant after she had said their names I forgot them, not willing to completely acknowledge them, but just say hello to them.

As I sat down and I noticed uncomfortably that people kept glancing at me, paranoia swept in. Was anyone really looking? Or was I been over paranoid?

Looking around I saw them, none of them, thankfully, were looking at me. But they also weren't looking at anyone including the others sitting at their table. They were all looking off in different directions, giving the feeling that they, just like me, would rather be somewhere else.

I stared, knowing that I would be stared at in return, mentally analyzing them. There were three boys and two girls; one of the girls was incredibly petite and thin in the extreme with short pitch black hair poking in each and every direction. The other girl was the complete opposite in appearance, the only word that could describe her was beautiful. Her long blond golden hair fell elegantly to her waist. Her looks easily outstripped the girls on most magazines and with her just being in the room made every other girl seem much more inferior.

The three boys were also very different in appearance. One was large with huge muscles and curly dark hair. Another was tall and leaner with similar colored hair to the blond girl. The third boy was lanky, and not as muscular with tousled bronze colored hair. He had looks that seemed to be much younger and boyish than his companions, who all looked like they should be in college or even teachers.

Even though they all looked different, they all looked exactly the same. They were all as white as ghosts, claiming the title of the palest students in the school. They were even paler than me, the albino. Despite their different hair colors they all had the same dark eyes with bruise like shadows under them. It was like they had had a broken nose or suffered sleepless nights. I'd also seen the same thing in pictures, pictures of myself while I was sedated in hospital with dark eyes and bruises. It had looked horrible on me, but on them, although it looked bad but it seemed to fit into their appearance with ease.

I continued to stare at them trying to choose which one was most beautiful. All their faces were like air-brushed faces in magazines or paintings by an old master as the faces of angels. The difficultly in choosing the most beautiful was amazing. It was either the bronze haired boy or the beautiful blond girl.

"They're the Cullens."

I glanced up next to me startled as my concentration was interrupted. Jessica had clearly seen me staring unabashedly at the strangers.

"What did you say?"

"They are the Cullens."

"Oh, how long have they lived here?" The strangers hadn't lived here back when I use to come here every year, before I turned fourteen. They must have arrived recently; there wasn't a chance that I would have missed them if they had lived here during my summer holidays.

"They arrived about two years ago, before that they lived somewhere in Alaska."

"What are their names?"

"The blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they're twins. The guy with the curly hair is Emmett Cullen and the other guy is Edward Cullen and the other girl is Alice Cullen."

As she told me who they were, the one who she had said was named Alice stood up and walked to the bin and dumped her unbitten apple and unopened soda and literally danced out of the cafeteria.

"They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife," she continued on after pausing to watch Alice leave.

I glanced at their table, looking at the beautiful boy named Edward. His eyes suddenly flashing to mine, somewhat appraising but at the same time not interested.

His eyes left mine as fast as they had met them; it seemed that he'd already decided to not be interested at all. An odd feeling of relief and disappointment engulfed me.

Jessica giggled, once again interrupting my thoughts. I remembered suddenly their names; they had old unpopular names that most grandparents would have as names. The names that they had had different reactions in me. The first reaction was that they had odd names for this era and my second was that their names, by what I could see, fitted them perfectly.

"They are all very attractive." That sounded somewhat wrong coming out of my mouth. But I was curious for my information about them.

"Very. But it's really sad that they are all dating each other – Emmett's with Rosalie and Jasper and Alice are together. And they live together! Can you imagine what goes on at their house?" She giggled and I felt a stab of annoyance directed at her childish attitude towards them. Somehow to me it seemed that there was more to them than just a simple high school relationship.

"They don't look related to each other." I was providing little comments to keep Jessica talking; anything not about me was good.

"They're not. Dr. Cullen is really young; he's in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are foster children." She stopped there bluntly waiting for me to say something about them.

Mentally sighing I added to the conversation, "They look too old to be foster children."

She smiled, happy that I was participating. "They are now. They are both eighteen, but they've lived with Mrs. Cullen since they were like eight. I think she's their aunt or something like that." She waved her hand around as she told me the local gossip about them.

"That's nice of Dr. Cullen." I commented to keep the conversation going.

"I guess so," Jessica said shrugging her shoulders somewhat reluctantly; she was throwing jealous glances at the table. "I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids." She seemed to be getting a little bored now, as though gossiping about other people wasn't really her thing, but one look at her eyes revealed the opposite – that she was very interested in what happens in other peoples' lives I'd have to be careful with what I told her about me.

All the while during the conversation my eyes flickered backwards and forwards to their table, where the strange family sat. They didn't pay any attention to me or anyone else but instead continued to look at the walls and not eat a single bite.

Something about them as I stared once again just didn't seem normal, but I couldn't figure out what it was. As I examined them more closely, the youngest one, the one Jessica had claimed to be named Edward, looked up once again examining me with a look of uncertainty and curiosity. I tore my eyes away from his as fast as I could but I still felt as though he was trying to see what secrets I had, as if he wanted to read my very thoughts.

"So, the one with the bronze hair is Edward?" I asked Jessica to find out possibly why on earth he was staring at me.

"Yeah, that's Edward. He doesn't date here though, which is sad because he's so gorgeous. Apparently he thinks that none of the girls here are as beautiful as he would like." A jealous tone was present throughout the last part of her comment. Clearly she had been turned down at some time and was envious of which ever girl caught his attention, whenever that would happen.

That didn't provide any useful information about why he was staring at me, but I stored it away in my mind just in case I needed it again.

Jessica had left me to be as one of her friends had called out something to her and she had gone over to discuss someone else's life. I remained where I was and quietly watched them, sipping occasionally on the drink that I had gotten.

After a few more minutes of staring at them, they stood and left the table together. They were all incredible graceful, more graceful than you would have expected. It was disturbing to watch as I knew something was just not right or normal about them. Even the large, burly one – Emmett – moved with grace. Edward didn't look at me again and the feeling of relief and disappointment filled me once more.

I sat by myself at the table with Jessica's friends for both a short and long time.

One of my new "friends", who reminded me regularly that her name was Angela, had Biology as well in the next hour. She asked me to walk with her to class and I accepted. I noticed that she seemed to be more observant than Jessica, so I would have to be much more careful around her.

When we entered the classroom, Angela left my side and went to one of the black-topped desks. She, like everyone else, had someone sitting next to her. There was only one space left in the center aisle, without a doubt that would be my seat for the rest of the time I was in this class. I then looked at the person I would have to sit next to and realized in horror that it was the very person I had being staring at in the cafeteria – Edward Cullen. Great, absolutely fantastic. Why couldn't I have a seat all by myself, so that I didn't have to deal with other people?

I walked down the aisle dreading the fact that I had to sit next to someone who I had recently stared unabashedly at. As I walked to the teacher I watched him carefully. Suddenly, as I walked past, he went rigid in his seat. And then glared at me with eyes full of hostility and hatred. I looked away from him, moving faster to get away from his stare, turning red. I stumbled, suddenly unsure of my footing – my balance disappeared in the accident too. I nearly fell into the girl in front of his desk – our desk.

Abruptly I remember something I had noticed about his eyes – they were black, coal black.

I made it to the teacher's desk without any more major accidents and the teacher, Mr. Banner, signed the stupid piece of paper and sent me to the only seat remaining in the classroom. I kept my eyes down so as to not reveal the annoyance in having to sit next to someone who was guaranteed to be nosy and meddlesome.

I didn't look up at him as I sat down; I kept my eyes firmly on my book. But even as I kept my eyes away from him, I still peeked with unfounded curiosity at him. As I secretly watched, he changed his position and moved as far away from me as the desk would allow him. He was also facing away from me with his nose pointed away as if I smelt horrible or unpleasant. A stab of fury and depression hit me. They were odd emotions to feel at the same time. I let my hair fall over my shoulder so that it covered my face, so that it made a curtain between his face and my eyes.

The teacher then proceed with the lecture that he had planned to do. Unfortunately I had already studied it back in Phoenix, but I took notes anyway so that the teacher would not ask any questions about how much I had in my book.

Throughout the whole lesson though I could not help but regularly peek through my hair to look at the very handsome boy sitting next to me. For the whole class he never relaxed from his stiff position on the edge of his chair nor did he relax his hand on his left leg. The tendons in his pale white arm stuck out; he looked much stronger than he had next to his brothers in the lunchroom.

Only half paying attention to what was going on in the actual class I had a very long time to think about everything, but eventually I ran out of things to contemplate and the class seemed to drag even more.

I started to worry about why the beautiful boy next to me, Edward, was so tense with me sitting next to him. What was wrong with him? Why did he seem to hate me so badly? Was this how he normally behaved? Once again I peeked through my hair but unluckily I met his eyes as I looked and he glared down at me, eyes full of revulsion and loathing. I flinched away, surprised at the animosity and the phrase that looks could kill went through my head.

Luckily, the bell rang. I sighed with relief: only one more class to go then I could go home and cry and be miserable just like I wanted to.

Edward then surprised me once again by standing very fluidly with his back to me and walked so quickly out of the room that it was almost too fast for a normal person. He was out of the room before anyone else.

I felt a furious sadness that wished to ambush me with tears engulf me. I felt like having a tantrum, it was completely unfair how he just treated me. I felt like killing him for his behaviour and I would if I could get my hands on him.

I picked up my books, trying not to start crying tears of fury, shaking as I went as my emotions ran out of control. I walked out of the room glaring at a boy as he tried to come and talk to me.

As I walked out the weather once again mirrored my mood, the wind lashing at my hair making it whip against my face, the sky turbulent as it darkened. It seemed to be preparing to storm dramatically overhead.

I had P.E. so the gym was easy to find and no one approached me wishing to guide me there to my utter relief. Apparently I scared off everyone with my death glare.

The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform to my disappointment but thankfully did not make me change for the class. Back in Phoenix only two years of P.E. was compulsory; here in Forks all four years were. Forks was my own hell on earth.

I barely noticed the volleyball games that happened during the class. Finally the bell rang and I walked out of the gym quickly, attempting to get back to Charlie's house as fast I possibly could. But first I had to return the ridiculous piece of paper the dim-witted receptionist who had given me it that morning.

I walked into the main office and felt like walking out immediately when I saw who else was in there. I stood at the back waiting for Edward Cullen to leave, my annoyance growing with every second.

I began to pay attention to what he was saying; I picked up what the conversation was about very quickly. By what he said, he wanted to change biology classes: he wanted another time, any other time, just not the class with me in it.

My aggravation grew, how could he hate me so much so quickly?

The door opened once again and the freezing cold wind that I detested so much blew in, rustling the papers messily piled on the receptionist desk. Nastily, I hoped that they would go everywhere and that the receptionist would have to pick them all up. As I thought this Edward Cullen stiffened and turned almost painfully to face me, glaring at me with intense, hate-filled eyes. It lasted only a couple of seconds but it was long enough for me to be scared by his reaction.

He turned briskly back to the receptionist. "Never mind, I can see this impossible, thank you so much for your help." His voice rushed and tone controlled as if he was struggling to control himself.

He spun around then and launched himself through the door, passing me within a few inches.

I composed myself and walked up to the desk.

"How did your day go dear? Was it ok?" the nosy lady asked me.

"It was great." I said not really telling her anything while I lied.

I could tell that she was convinced so I left not wanting to go into details about my supposedly great day.

I almost ran to my truck, wanting more than ever to not be here, not to be in the position that I was now in, that my mom and Phil were still alive.

I got in my truck. I was nearly the last person to leave, the sobs worming their way out as I drove home to Charlie's fighting the gut-wrenching sobs all the way, hating my life and wishing that I, too, had died in the car crash instead of having to live when I didn't want to…

**Ok...now that you have read it please review!!!!**

**Also Thank you to:Jade  
JULES  
penpen27  
Me love Edward Cullen  
martan  
savanah13  
oceaneyes85253  
arabianangel**

**sunny AND**

**Taylor**

**Thank you for review!!!! **


	6. Slipped Away

**Here we are...some more to read. sorry its not very long, i did send it to be beta-ed but unfortunately it hasn't happened and i've just decided to put this up, so if anyone would like to beta for me because i need help please pm me.**

The next day was both worse and better.

It was worse because the horrid reality of living here in Forks was almost completely sunk in. But it was also better because it wasn't raining but the clouds were still heavy in the sky – dense and opaque with the illusion of rain soon to appear. That wasn't everything though.

At school no one – thankfully – came up to me and people didn't stare as much as the day before. But as I walked into the cafeteria at lunch I looked some what nosily at the table where _he_ and his family normally sat – except only four people sat at the table instead of five, he wasn't there. I got the strong feeling that his absence had something to do with me, but I shook it off – that was ridiculous there was no chance that I had affected him that badly! He didn't even know me!

At least if he really wasn't here I wouldn't have to deal with him in Biology, and I would have the desk all to myself I would be able to be to be miserable all by myself without the risk of someone asking what was up with my behavior.

As I walked to Biology my mind drifted back on to the subject of Edward Cullen and what exactly his reaction was the day before to my entering the room. I felt a curious mix of happiness and despair as I entered the class. I sat at my desk, with no-one talking to me – I had been deemed anti-social after the previous days' tantrum.

Sitting in the seat I felt relieved that he wasn't there. I sat there quietly, subtly being ignored by everyone.

I got through the entire class without anyone talking to me. When the bell rang signally that it was the end of class and time to go to the next but instead of going to gym, I walked out of the school grounds and to the back of the school parking lot. I didn't want to go to gym but at the same time didn't want to go back to Charlie's yet. I walked into the small branch of forest that was near the school. Around twenty yards in there was a recently fallen tree under some shade. I went and sat there until I knew that school was finished.

When I got home I sat in my room. I couldn't figure out what I should do. My entire life had changed completely. The depression, misery and sadness I had kept bottled up inside overwhelmed me and I sunk to the floor sobbing at how dramatically my life had changed so fast…

**ok...now please review it!!! and i might have some more up soon... remember if you wanna be a beta for me tell me**


End file.
